To See You Smile
by Jello 36
Summary: In the world of Spira, a boy teaches a hopeless girl to smile. But when the boy loses his own, can she restore the happiness he has taught her to feel? A Cloud x Yuffie story with a FFX setting.
1. It's a girl?

**So this is going to be kind of short, but it's for the heck of it. For those who are super fans of FFVII, this will NOT be accurate as it's a crossover with elements from FFX and FFVII with altered histories, etc. Credits go to Naruto0116 as well since** **the idea came from a roleplay we did. I just fell in love with the characters, I haven't actually played the games. Don't hate me for it. XD**

 **Jello**

* * *

This is a rather unusual story. In the midst of a country wrought with grief, there are still those who smile. A land where death is commonplace and the only hope is the temporary reprieve known as the Calm. These people suffer from an affliction, the same one that has haunted them for the past millennium. And yet, there are those who still fight for the people to protect them from this threat. This monstrous beast known as Sin that destroys and renders places desolate, void of life, giving only grief to both the living and the death, begetting only death, and fiends from those who die. This tragic world is called Spira. Within this world is a universal struggle to survive. By both the living and the dead, and almost always ends up in tragedy.

It was in one of these factions to protect the living that our story begins. A segment that works with the Crusaders, known as SOLDIER. Each given a sort of serum to enhance their physical bodies to become strong enough to fight Sin and hopefully destroy it one day without the sacrifice of a summoner. This particular camp was led by the commander, Sephiroth. A cold man, but caring and protective of his subordinates.

It was dusk, the shadows having grown long in the evening, the sun setting and the moon already visible in the sky when the tiny creature shuffled past the unknowing sentry. This figure was on all fours, small limbs with five digits on the front limbs that seemed to be carefully choosing where they were placed to avoid making even a single sound while entering the forbidden ground. Stealthily, the small beast approached the closest tent.

Hunger. That was all that drove this stealthy little one. There was only the hope that there would be food in these things that they called packs. So, greedily, but ever so careful to be silent, the ransacking of the bag under the cot began.

Now Cloud, a younger recruit had been left at camp to patrol it and make sure that nothing got inside while the others are out hunting for some fresh meat. Well, his best friend and senior, Zack Fair was tending the fire at the moment and soon to take his shift and let Cloud go to bed and get some sleep before the commander returns.

Cloud was leaning against the nearby small oak, scrub oak if you will. He had not realized that the camp had been infiltrated. But then again, he's a rookie, prone to rookie mistakes. The only problem is, that he's probably going to be in trouble, as in, major trouble if Commander Sephiroth finds out about this blunder. So Cloud kept watch, having not the faintest idea that his watch had already been compromised by the little beast. Therefore the blonde waited, losing track of the minutes as the last of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.

"Hey! Blondie, get some beauty sleep!" The voice of Zack snapped the youth out of his reverie of thought. Zack, the tall and well build man with the dashing blue eyes and coal black hair was grinning childishly at the younger Cloud. "Oho? Is little mister big shot thinking too hard? Don't do that too often, man. You'll use up what few braincells you've got."

"Oh shut it, Zack." The blonde boy huffed as he playfully shoved the older one's shoulder. "Be careful. Wouldn't want YOU getting in trouble with Sephiroth." He added in cheekily as he walked back down to his tent to do just as Zack had instructed. He was pretty tired. It was quite cold out, and if he hadn't been one of those with the super soldier serum put into him, he'd have trouble handling the temperature right now.

But there was nothing like living to protect the people of Spira. He felt so patriotic over that. For a guy who didn't have much of a childhood because of Sin, he felt like he had found his purpose in life. As he was contemplating this fact, he pulled the tent flap to his tent open and froze.

Strangely enough, the items of his backpack were strewn across the ground, everything he had had been rifled through by someone uncaring of the order. It was as Cloud studied the interior of his tent that he realized he could hear something breathing other than himself. He didn't hear any other movement than that so he drew the large buster sword from his back, pointing it toward the sound of the was inches away from a dirty brown colored ear. Or what looked like an ear.

The creature's eyes widened under the cot at the sight of the blade so close to this small beast. Even the breathing in the figure's lungs had paused as the boy spoke in a dark voice full of deadly intent.

"Get out where I can see you, or I'll kill you." He still may do it depending on what it was. He's thinking it was a fiend of some kind. But what crawled out from under his cot was not what he was expecting. Covered in a tattered cloak with some kind of creature ears sewn into the top of it, and two buttons to serve as eyes was anything but a monster. From under the hood of the cloak was a very dirty, but very human face.

Cloud was startled. His blue eyes met the gaze of dark brown ones staring right back at him. But something was very different about those brown eyes, they were as dead looking as a corpse's. The teenager lifted his sword to return it to his back, but the movement startled the small child into backing up to avoid what looked like it would be a slash.

"No, no, no." Cloud said in a gentle tone as he set the sword down to the side slowly so that the child would not be frightened by the thought that he might be trying to attack. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He called out, reaching a hand out toward the little one, who recoiled toward the back of the tent to run away like a frightened rabbit. So he retracted his hand and stared at her thoughtfully.

As he studied her, trying to see what the best course of action to earn her trust would be, he noticed how gaunt the child's face and hands are. That's it! Food! He reached into his pocket to withdraw a piece of meat he had saved from his meal earlier in the day. Considering it was fresh, unlike any of the dried things that had been in the bag, it was especially tantalizing to the starved figure who's eyes immediately locked onto his hand with the food and took a hesitant half crawl forward, closer to him.

It was working! Except that the child paused but a short distance from him. He waited a long moment, waiting for her to come closer. Which she did slowly, then just as she was within arms' reach, she paused and looked up at his smiling face, as if trying to decide whether he'd grab her or not when she goes for the food. Apparently she decided that he was trustworthy enough to approach and suddenly opened her mouth and clamped down on the meat... and his hand.

Cloud had been smiling in a gentle, friendly way... until she bit his hand. He resisted the urge to not only smack her, but cry out to his colleague. She didn't mean it, he could tell from the desperate way she's licking at his fingers, as if trying to get every last bit of the meat that he had been holding. Cloud's gaze softened as he watched her finally satisfy the fact that he had no more and slowly backed up from him, still wary even though he had just given her food with no incident.

Cloud gave a quiet sigh and smiled at the child and sat down on his cot. This child is probably freezing cold. He's a supersoldier, so he hasn't really noticed, but it's extremely cold. He picked up his blanket and held it out for her. When she didn't react, he just set it on the ground for her to take at her leisure. Then he laid on his cot to get some shuteye before morning.

"Goodnight kid. I wouldn't recommend wandering outside, Zack may attack without identifying first." He told his silent tent companion as he closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

His guest had indeed taken the blanket and climbed onto the backpack to sleep, since it was warmer than the cold, frozen ground below.

By the time that the girl opened her eyes from underneath her cloak hood, she was met with the grinning face of a certain blonde soldier. She let out a squeak and did the first thing that came to mind. She socked his nose with her small fist as hard as she could, which... considering her weakened state in her already frail body... didn't do much.

"So, last night, I didn't get to introduce myself." The blonde said as if he hadn't just been punched in the face, and as though he hadn't been up close, watching her sleep for who knows how long.

"I'm Cloud Strife." He said with a cocky grin on his face as he offered his hand to the girl, expecting a name and a handshake.

"Yuffie." Came the simple response with a hoarse voice that had obviously not been used to form words in quite some time. But she did not take his hand, instead looking over his fingers to see if he had more food for her. She looked up at him when she saw nothing and moved back out of his arms' reach and sat on her haunches. She looked like some four legged creature. But she had spent a lot of time crawling, so it's a bit of a natural position to be like this.

"Well then Yuffie, can you trust me enough to come with me?" He asked as he continued to hold his hand out for her. Mentally he's wishing she would hurry up and take her hand. He's only got so much of a window until Commander Sephiroth returns from the hunting trip with the others!

Slowly the tiny hand took his. So Cloud lifted the girl up and placed her thin frame onto his shoulders, grinning at her as he did.

"First off, we're going to get you a bath... you smell terrible." Cloud informed her bluntly. Yuffie honestly didn't care. All her smell did was blend her in with the environment, well, unless she's around people. He wasn't about to ask her what all the stains were on her clothing. Some looked like it might have been blood, but he couldn't tell, it was all kind of the same shade of brown and dirt. He also grabbed a towel, a soap bar, and a spare shirt of his. He's big enough that his shirt will fit her like a dress considering how frail she is.

Well, it took him awhile of walking to reach a river. "Alright, Yuffie, we're here." One problem with this situation... Cloud has no idea that Yuffie is a girl. As he set her down, he explained what he was about to do, since the smell kind of indicates she hasn't had a bath in quite some time.

"Okay, so you're going to have to take off your clothes, then I'll show you how to clean yourself so that next time you can do this by yourself." Yuffie nodded and pulled off her ragged cloak to show her sloppily cut short hair to keep the lice that often plagues the homeless like herself away. Then she began to undress, not noticing the look of pity in Cloud's eyes when he looked upon her tiny form. She's smaller than she should be at her age, growth having been stunted by years of near starvation.

But something stopped Cloud completely short as she stood completely disrobed before him. She's missing something extremely important. His eyes widened in shock and he visibly recoiled. Considering she had been wearing brown, dark blue and gray that wasn't even girlish, he had figured that she was a guy... Slowly he swallowed and looked at her face. She's not even concerned with the fact a guy is seeing her naked?

Then again, why would she? She probably knows nothing of what that means or anything like that. Cloud decided that he would bear through this and pretend like she's not a little girl. He can only hope that no one sees them and think he's molesting a child when he's actually trying to teach her how to bathe.

"Okay, so first you get wet, then you scrub down with soap, like this." He took her by the wrist and dipped her hand into the water, then lathered some soap on it, moving his fingers in a gentle scrubbing motion to get the layers of dirt and grime off.

"Pretty simple, right?" He laughed nervously and handed her the soap bar to finish the rest of it herself. She slowly began to replicate the action he had shown her over the rest of her body while he sat on the bank of the river with his back turned. She figured that he meant the same with her hair so she did that too. Ever silent, she stood there, slowly cleaning her body. Something that hadn't been done in a very long time.

After several minutes went by, Yuffie walked onto the shore and tapped Cloud's shoulder with her wet hand. She handed him the soap bar, then stood very still as he placed the towel on her head and began to rub the moisture out of her hair and into the towel. After he had thoroughly dried off her head, then moving to her body, he wrapped her up in the towel and moved it back and forth to get the most of the water out. Then he handed her the shirt.

"Sorry I don't have better. Tomorrow, I'll take you to get some new clothes." He explained with a smile as he pulled the shirt over her arms to cover her body. He wrapped the towel around her head to make sure that no more moisture could get to her hair. Now he picked her up and held her close in his arms. He doesn't want her to freeze to death. As they headed to the camp, Yuffie had already fallen asleep in his arms despite the freezing temperatures. He had disposed of her old clothing. He didn't want her to get sick or something that could be on the fabric.

He managed to sneak her past the SOLDIER on sentry and to his tent. He had arranged her small body on the cot, wrapping her up in the blanket to make sure that she was warm. Now that he thinks about it, he should have probably brought the blanket with him to the river to make sure that she had something to be warm with on the way back. Too late now.

Cloud didn't know why he was doing this... Sephiroth may make him leave her when he finds out, but he can't help it. It's just so very sad to see a life so young but so... empty. There is nothing behind those brown eyes. Like she had quit viewing life as though she were alive. She may still be breathing, but she was void of life. And someone like that... It reminded Cloud of how lost he had been and found his purpose by helping Spira. Zack had been the reason of his smile. But now, Cloud wanted to bring a smile to a child's lips. Although she'd only even said one word to him this whole time, maybe he could reach out to her and teach her that life isn't just about surviving.

Even as Cloud was watching her sleep, he reached up to stroke her little head of hair. Such a pitiful existence. If she had run into Sephiroth first, he would have probably killed her just to end the suffering she was in right now. Yuffie was just another of those poor children who had either been abandoned by their parents or orphaned by the creature known as Sin that often caused such miserable lives. It made Cloud angry just to think about the pain that creature causes and reminds him of his purpose to protect the people of Spira. A grim look was on the boy's face as he gave the girl's hair one last stroke and stood up to return to his duties. He'd be back later with food for her.

"Sleep well, Yuffie. I'll help you, I promise..." He murmured quietly as he exited the tent, allowing the girl to have the rest she probably needed sorely. As he walked out, he came face to face with a familiar set of blue eyes. His heart promptly sank.


	2. Goodbye Yuffie

**So I've been sick a lot lately with the winter season and my crappy immune system, so my writing on the side has pretty well been ignored completely. But anyway, here's the second chapter to my second sappy, pointless fan fiction. Yay. Heh.**

 **~Jello**

* * *

Cloud froze with a look of fear in his eyes. The gaze he was staring into had a firm look to them. Icy blue eyes narrowed at his own. But then they lit up with a jovial glint.

"So, I see you've been getting yourself into trouble, eh Cloud?" Zack teased playfully to the currently terrified SOLDIER.

"W-what? Trouble? No way!" Cloud chuckled nervously, but Zack leaned in forward with a sly expression crossing his face.

"I'm not an idiot, Cloud Strife. I saw that kid you had with you."

Cloud paused again, not sure just how to continue when his defense had just been completely shattered. He was hesitating. But that was all Zack needed to confirm his suspicions. Cloud had a kid in his tent. Pushing the blonde out of the way, the bigger man walked into Cloud's tent to look down at the little girl laying in the cot.

"You know... we can't take her with us, Cloud." Zack said softly, lifting his hand with a grim look on his face. He knows that a helpless creature like this will only survive and eventually die a miserable death, probably alone and then become yet another fiend to plague the living.

"Wait! You can't be serious! She's just a kid! She's got a whole life to live, Zack! How could you be so cruel?" Cloud cried as he grabbed his friend's wrist to stop him from grabbing the hilt of his sword.

He immediately regretted saying that Zack could be cruel. The look on his friend's face was infinitely sad. He didn't want to do it... Which was why Cloud was able to pull his hand away from his buster sword so easily. Zack slowly lowered his hand back to his side and looked at the blonde.

"It's not like with you Cloud. She's too young to be a SOLDIER... and it's not like people can take her in. There's nowhere for her to go and there's no way she could stay with us. It's just going to prolong the inevitable." Zack's voice was a soft and sad whisper, a complete flipside to the teasing tone he had had a few moments before.

Cloud was quiet as he looked at the tiny figure of the sleeping child. "I can't leave her, Zack. You didn't see her eyes..." Cloud paused as he stood next to his colleague, both staring down at the girl. "She's given up on life... I can't leave her like this and I can't just kill her because she has no future... She's lived this long, maybe she can make it even more. She's strong, you know?" Cloud said quietly, trying to persuade Zack.

The older male bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, thinking hard on the situation. His friend pleading so hard was not helping his already hesitating mind. He finally let out a heavy sigh and turned toward the front of the tent.

"You'd best be getting on to your duties. I'll watch the kid for now to make sure she doesn't cause trouble."

Cloud had a depressed look on his face until what Zack said sank in. Suddenly his face lit up. "Thanks, Zack!" He shouted as he dashed out the tent with unbridled enthusiasm.

The older SOLDIER let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on the end of the cot to think on this. What will Sephiroth do if he finds out about this child? They've got to find someone to leave her with so that she will have a place to stay. They are going to be travelling into harsher territory soon...

"What am I gonna do about you? Huh?" Zack asked quietly, moving to gently stroke the girl's hair. "It's too bad we're nowhere near Aerith or I'd leave you with her... She'd be able to help someone like you and do it in a heartbeat..."

He looked at the child with saddened blue eyes. "I'm sorry, little one." He whispered to the girl as he gently lifted her up, blanket and all into his arms. She is so light that he has to be careful to be gentle. He looked out the tent and carried the girl out when he was sure that no one was looking. Then he carried her off into the foggy forest.

* * *

It was empty. That was the first thing Cloud realized when he entered his tent and realized that both Yuffie and Zack were gone. He felt his breathing start to pick up as he panicked mentally. No, no, no! He shouldn't have left her with Zack! Zack has probably gone and disposed of her. Cloud burst out of the tent, breathing heavily as he looked around with worry.

Where had Zack taken her? He had left the tent a couple of hours ago, so it has been plenty of time for Zack to do whatever he was going to do to the poor girl. Why would Zack betray him like this?!

Cloud rushed out of camp, right past his cat eyed superior without a second thought. He has to find Zack. And knowing his friend, he'll probably do it somewhere in a peaceful place. Zack was a gentle man, so even if he was to kill the girl, he'd do it painlessly and bury her somewhere pretty. Such as... perhaps the forest that currently had icicles and covered in a blanket of snow.

Cloud couldn't help the panic in his chest. But his heart skipped a beat when he saw Zack sitting in the snow under a large willow tree covered in ice. Beside the man with black hair, was a disgruntled heap... which included Cloud's blanket Yuffie had earlier.

"Zack! What did you do to her?!" He asked in a worried voice that insisted urgency. Why would he carelessly drop her in the snow near him like that unless she was already dead?

"What do you mean, Cloud?" The man asked the blonde skeptically with an annoyed expression as he turned to face Cloud from where he was sitting. But not only that, a small little pale face peeked from where she was sitting in Zack's lap.

Cloud felt as though an incredibly heavy weight had lifted from his shoulders. He regretted ever thinking that Zack might go back on his word. He let out a heavy sigh and walked over to sit beside the bigger man. Now that he got a closer look, it looked like Zack had set the blanket on top of Zack's pack. And Yuffie was now wearing a warm and brand new outfit. Zack had taken her to get some clothes.

Cloud let out a low chuckle as he reached over to pat Yuffie's head. "Nothing, Zack. Nothing at all." He said in a soft, appreciative tone.

Yuffie stared up at her benefactors in a blank gaze. She returned to eating a piece of meat that she had been working on back when Cloud first walked up on them. She was eating it slowly.

"I went to town to get her some clothes and some food and maybe find her a place to stay. I found a lady who'll take her." Zack said quietly as he gently stroked the girl's hair while she sat in his lap. "She can't stay forever, Cloud."

This was a painfully obvious fact. Cloud knew it. He leaned back slightly, unaffected by the chill of the snow due to being a SOLDIER. He can't keep her... but he gets a bad feeling about leaving her behind. "Yeah... I know."

"I brought her back since I figured that you would want to say goodbye."

"Right." Cloud knew that this would be farewell. And he hadn't even been able to see her smile. But that was okay... Even if their meeting was brief, he was grateful for it. He was reminded of why he needed to keep his own fire of hope burning. He must fight Sin to make sure that children such as this never become so empty and hopeless. He reached over to gently move the tiny girl to his own lap.

"Guess we should head out, eh? You've got quite the future ahead of you." The blonde smiled gently at the orphan as he rose to his feet and pulled her onto his shoulders. He'll follow Zack to the place that Zack spoke of.

As if on cue, the ebony haired male stood up as well, dusting off his pants and gathering the pile that consisted of his pack and Cloud's blanket, stuffing the blanket into the pack and the pack subsequently onto his shoulders. Time to be off.

About an hour was all it took for them to reach the nearest town that held Yuffie's future home within it's borders. Zack brought Cloud to the a small place that although it looked like it had been patched together many times, it was a quaint little house. Cloud gently placed Yuffie on her feet and took her by the hand as he brought her to the door and gently rapped his knuckles against the wooden surface.

"You're going to like it here." Cloud said with a smile toward the little girl. She looked back up at him blankly, as if she hadn't understood his words. He doesn't ever know whether she understands or not because of the fact she doesn't seem to show emotion. Maybe she doesn't know how to express it?

His blue eyes looked up at the door when an elderly woman opened the door and smiled in a friendly manner. "Hello again!" She said enthusiastically to the silent girl. Cloud looked down once more as he held his hand holding Yuffie's out toward the woman to take Yuffie's hand.

"Take good care of her for me." Cloud requested with a smile despite the fact he really didn't want to relinquish her to anyone. He turned away before the woman could say a word. He wasn't sure he could look at Yuffie and have the heart to leave her behind. She may seem emotionless, but he wanted to help her because of that. So while he still could, he was going to leave. He made it all of twelve steps when he heard a voice he had heard only once before.

"Cloud." Yuffie said flatly. She's holding the woman's hand like a good kid, but staring at Cloud. Why was he leaving her when he had promised to help her?

"Goodbye, Yuffie. We'll see each other again soon, I promise." The blonde swore as he continued to smile, looking back at her before he turned to walk away with Zack.

"Be good!" Zack added with a wink at the child and gave her one last parting gift. A small flower, dried out had faded it's original purple hue. But it was so well kept. "This will be a good luck charm for you. My girl grew it." He said with a smile and a final pat on the head before he turned to head away before Cloud breaks down and comes back. Things were going to be very different.

* * *

 _One day later..._

Everything had been somewhat melancholy for Cloud. The teen felt as though he might have abandoned the girl. But, it's safer for her there. She has a kind old woman to care for her. They have already left the camp, so she'll never be able to follow the trail left behind. No way can a child keep up with the pace at which SOLDIERS can go. Which is a good thing, but just in case Yuffie were to try and follow them, she'll give up and return to the old lady. Since there isn't any hope to catch up. She'll be fine.

He hopes.

"Hey Cloud, man, you're too quiet." The blonde's role model said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around the younger man's neck. "If you keep frowning and glaring like that, you're gonna turn into a sorry sop of a fellow. Don't be so broody, brat." He teased as he rubbed his finger on Cloud's cheek, poking it.

"Oh shut up! I'm fine!" Shoving Zack away as he shouted at him, Cloud turned away, sulking just a touch while walking with the rest of the group of SOLDIERS.

"Oho~? Does the little lady have our young man's heart wrapped around her finger?" Zack teased further, grinning mischievously. But he continued talking before Cloud could make an indignant response that he obviously planned to do based off of the expression on his face. "Aww, don't feel bad. She'll grow up one day.~"

Cloud sputtered as he looked at Zack in shock. "Dude, just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm gonna pick some girl and have her grow up for me! Quit saying stuff like that just because you have a girlfriend of your own!" He shouted before looking back forward, his face mottled red with embarrassment, irritation and disgust.

Zack just laughed at the annoyed younger man. "Well, well... You're just a little young to be thinking about a girl. So it'll give you time to grow up, not to worry about it. Ya know?" He nonchalantly rested his arms behind the back of his head. "But as for me, I have my gal back at home and her patch of flowers she's so fond of."

The blonde had a deadpan expression on his face. "So you are keen on reminding all of us about."

Zack chuckled softly, his smile soft as he recalled the scent of flowers that was always around Aerith. "Yep. When I retire, I'm gonna live the life. Maybe get married. Maybe have a couple of kids." He seemed to be off in his own world, day dreaming while they marched about what his future life might be.

"You do that." Cloud murmured, smiling to himself. He couldn't imagine a future without Zack, and being an uncle wasn't such a bad idea either. He actually kind of likes it. Maybe Zack will name one of his kids after him or something.


	3. Struggle of Life

**I may be juicing this a bit much and making it kind of dramatic... but what else are fan fictions for? So, Cloud and Yuffie are back again! Spoiler for next chapter... They say goodbye... (Again. But for real this time.)**

 **Enjoy~ Or don't enjoy... Either way, I love getting tips and/or suggestions of any sort. Feedback is great.**

 **I'm almost shutting up; but so everyone knows, this is NOT going to be a pedo relationship. Timeskip coming up eventually.**

 **~Jello**

* * *

How had this situation ended this way?

That's what Cloud wanted to know as he stared at the ground, starting with the blood in the snow, roving his gaze up the small figure to Yuffie's face. How was it possible that she was here? Three and a half days since they left her behind... Three and a half days she had tailed them and finally caught up with them. Half dead and sick, she looked to be in worse shape than when Cloud first met her.

Her fingers were blackened with frostbite, the skin cracked with sores oozing the red liquid that dripped in the snow to freeze. Her lips were purple and cracked, much in the same way. Her pants had the knees burst out from falling many times due to numb feet. They had suffered some frostbite as well, rimmed with red, cold skin. Not to mention the fact that her cheeks were bright red and flushed, not in a good way. She had come many miles... They'd only made camp in this last half a day. So it's safe to assume that she didn't stop... not even once.

Cloud didn't even know if she will even live much longer or not. She's not shivering, she's not reacting at all. She's standing there with glazed eyes and a look of death about her. He could only gently lift the prone figure who was laying helplessly in the snow softly into his arms. He can't feel any body heat at all. But he can feel the faint heartbeat in that chest of hers.

He had been on sentry duty when he saw the figure staggering in the prints left by the group tramping through earlier. Unfortunately this time, Cloud was not alone. One of the other SOLDIERS knelt beside the blonde.

"She's almost gone. We need to get some heat and blankets, fast." He informed Cloud who held the child closer to his adolescent body.

"Right!"

And with that, both men moved back toward the main camp and to the fire, regardless of the fact that Sephiroth was there, watching from a large rock he was sitting on. Zack stood up when he noticed Cloud. "How...?" He wondered aloud as he stepped in to help. The other SOLDIERS looked on, a handful moving to wrap the silent and unresponsive child in blankets, next to the fire, but far enough so that the blankets wouldn't catch fire.

Sephiroth silently observed as his men all worked just as quietly to save a little girl's life that none of them knew. But some here had children of their own, or perhaps a sister that she reminded them of, whether dead or alive. Their mission is to safe lives after all...

Finally, they couldn't do a thing more. She's no longer awake, so they cannot feed her anything warm. All they can do is watch and wait.

"Well now, return to your duties." A calm, smooth voice emerged from the lips of Sephiroth, who hadn't moved an inch from where he sat. Cloud looked as though he might protest, but Zack placed a hand on Cloud's arm to restrain him and remind him of the wisdom of obeying.

He nodded slightly and turned away to reluctantly walk back to his sentry duty with the SOLDIER he had been with. Everyone was unusually silent. An event like this had never happened before.

Sephiroth's expression was inscrutable as he stared at the prone child. What was the man thinking? His eyes are colder than the snow itself. No one ever knows what he is thinking. He's the most ruthless of all of them. It's surprising that he hadn't just told them to leave the child in the snow to die. It was a rare action of kindness.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Yuffie finally opened her eyes. She realized that she was staring at the dying embers of a fire. Her brown gaze was dully trying to remember what she had last seen, despite the pounding sensation in her head. Yuffie doesn't understand where she is, or even what the color before her that sent basking warmth across her face from being close enough to feel the heat.

She slowly dared move, ignoring the feeling of pain that shot through her aching joints and shivering body. She looked around, pulling the blankets closer to her body when her gaze caught sight of a single person still present in the darkness. His eyes... like that of a cat... or a demon, were staring right at her, as if his gaze was able to bore right through her soul.

She sat up, staring at the man who stared back at her. Not bothering to break the silence, or the stare, Yuffie just observed the man closely.

"Why did you follow Cloud?" His smooth, calm voice sounded, yet it was as sharp as a blade all in one. Was it arrogance? Or simply a confidence expressed coolly? Or... it was something that Yuffie recognized. The voice of a man who has experienced despair. Someone who has lost all hope but still lived... a shell of a life.

Yuffie considered it a long moment, rubbing her head, only to realize that while she slept, once she was warm enough, someone had dressed the frostbite on her hands, so they were swathed in bandages. Her head still hurts...

"Cloud... Makes me want to be with him." She replied slowly, not sure how else to even word that. Sephiroth showed no reaction, continuing to scrutinize the child with his sharp and piercing eyes.

"For what reason?" It's as if the man were asking Yuffie if she knew what the meaning of life was... not why she followed Cloud. There seemed to be a silent communication betwixt the two of them as she continued to meet his gaze fearlessly.

She stared for a long time, deducing that he, much like her had seen too much death. But unlike her, he had experienced the pain of being unable to save others, over, and over again. To the point that the value of life has practically lost it's meaning to a hopeless man who lives in a hopeless world trapped in a spiral of death. No matter how many years he has fought, no matter how many sacrifices given, battles lost or loved ones he might have had... Nothing has changed for him. It's a sad thing. For once, the child who was relearning how to feel, gained the sensation of pity for him. Sometimes children are more perceptive than any might guess.

"That's an answer that you'll have to find yourself." Yuffie finally spoke, telling Sephiroth something that might have sounded like something better suited to come from him to another.

The white haired man narrowed his brightly colored eyes at her, as if deciding something. "Indeed. Rest now." He instructed to her, letting her know that the conversation had ended. Yuffie was fine with that. The headache was near about unbearable now. So she laid back down, bringing the blankets closer to herself once more, one final time before closing her eyes to sleep.

Sephiroth spared one last glance at the child and closed his eyes, giving a heavy sigh. Would it be that children like this did not have to be born in such a world. Would it to be that such a world never existed... But it seems as though fate has made it so. Fate was indeed cruel.

Find the answer himself, huh? What a strange child. Not many have the courage to speak to his face so bluntly. He even feels the urge to smile. Such a foreign movement that would be. Perhaps that's why it seemed so novel now.

* * *

 _Morning..._

Cloud had gotten out of his tent after his allotted time since sentry duty to sleep. His first concern was Yuffie. So he emerged and walked out to the wrapped up figure next to the fire that still had some coals from the night before. Cloud squatted beside her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder to gently shake her.

"Yuffie." His soft voice beckoned the child to open her brown eyes. Her face was awfully flushed. But Cloud just assumed that it came from laying next to the fire for too long.

Silence was his only answer. So he repeated it, shaking her shoulder just slightly harder. Only then did he realize just how hard she was struggling. To breathe.

Her tiny shoulders were shifting shakily with each breath, her eyes closed and mouth open like she couldn't get enough air.

"ZACK! Help me!" Cloud cried in a panic as he lifted up Yuffie, limp as a corpse into his arms. She's wrapped in blankets, but she seems dehydrated too! Something is horribly wrong. He turned toward the black haired man who had stumbled out of his own tent to see what was the matter with Cloud.

Wordlessly, he understood that expression on Cloud's face. "Let me see her." Zack ordered as he had Cloud kneel down to lower the girl he probably shouldn't have picked up in the first place. Zack did a quick scan to see what they could do to make the condition better. She has chapped lips, fevered cheeks and struggles to breathe. He's guessing that it stemmed from the cold she endured to get here. Probably lowered her already weakened body's immune system. This could be the end of a young life.

"Cloud, get me some warm water." He ordered to the blonde who ran to get some warm water like he ordered. Zack began to order the two or three others who had come to check the commotion. They have to continue their journey tomorrow. If she goes in this condition... she won't make it. It's not like they can abandon her like this. What can they do? They can't even wake her up at this point. If they leave her somewhere, she'll try to follow them as soon as she can walk.

Zack clenched his fist as he looked at the little girl. If only they were close enough to get her to Aerith. Aerith has a way of helping people in the worst of conditions. He took a deep breath when Cloud came running back with a quickly warmed up canteen of water. Zack reached up to gently take it from him and press it to Yuffie's lips.

"Come on, baby. Drink it." He murmured as he rubbed her throat gently while slowly pouring the warm fluid into her mouth. By doing so, her body swallowed it instinctively, but coughed softly following that. "Good girl.." He mumbled as he pulled the canteen away.

Looking up at the worried blonde who was pacing near them. "Cloud, we're going to have to take shifts. She's gotta stay hydrated and kept warm. If she wakes up, try to get her to eat something solid. Until then, feed her soup like I just did with the water." Zack ordered Cloud firmly.

"I'll make sure everything gets done right." Cloud confirmed with a concerned frown creasing his face. He went to get some soup made while Zack stoked up the fire and returned her to the spot near it. "Oh kid... You gotta make it. He's got his heart set on helping you..." Zack said in a tone that said he wasn't sure she'd make it. Gently, stroking her damp head full of hair.

For the rest of the day, the SOLDIERs cared for Yuffie, taking care of her. Sephiroth stoically allowed it, but everyone was aware that morning would mean they either leave her, or bring her. Both of which would probably end in her death...

Cloud chose to stay by her side rather than sleep after Zack had gotten her situated as comfortably as he could. Leaving things up to fate was a scary thing to accept.

Not but an hour before it was time to leave, while the SOLDIERS were packing things up to move on, Cloud's ragged, nearly asleep face was met with a cold hand.

His blue eyes sprang open in surprise as he looked down to see the weak and thin arm of Yuffie reaching out from the blankets to touch his face. "Yuffie!" She's finally awake! He frantically checked her temperature with wide eyes. The fever broke! Cloud nearly broke down with happiness right there. Instead, he drew her in close for a hug with a huge smile.

Yuffie was too tired to respond much, but she did relax in his warmth. Her brown eyes staring up at the nearly tearful blonde who thought she was going to succumb to the fever. "You made it..." Cloud mumbled in a marveled tone. How could she have survived all of that? Such a frail existence, barely clinging to life even now, though the desire to live seemed to be growing the longer she is positively influenced. This is one of the few rays of hope, like a single, tiny, beam of sunlight struggling through the darkest clouds of death and despair.

"I'm... still... here..." Her weak and mostly hoarse voice sounded like a little angel as he clasped the thin hand gently.

"Yeah, you are. Right here with me." He sounded so relieved. That smile made her feel uplifted in a way that she didn't understand. For the first time that she ever knew, a strange sensation crossed the muscles of her cheeks as it pulled taunt in an unfamiliar pattern.

For the first time ever, Yuffie had smiled.


	4. Until We Meet Again

**Hurrah! Chapter 4 and the final one with child Yuffie~ All grow'd up after this, folks.**

 **And thus we usher in the happy side of the ending to the first half (ish?) of this (was going to be) short story involving Cloud and Yuffie.**

 **This chapter is also very short. Mainly because it seemed like a good ending point so yeah.**

 **~Jello**

* * *

The SOLDIERS had to continue travelling, Yuffie recovering or no. They have a mission to accomplish after all. Sephiroth had allowed her presence for reasons unknown. But Cloud still knew, that being among the SOLDIERS is no place for a child. Especially one as weak as Yuffie is with her health right now. Thus far, Cloud's back has been quite the riding spot for her.

Even now, while they traveled near a town in fair weather, she was resting her little head softly on his shoulder. Although he has a shoulder guard there, the child doesn't seem to mind the hard surface. She's resting quietly, basking in the gentle sunshine of the morning. The youthful SOLDIER who currently carried his burden as gently as he could, would sneak a peek here and there to ensure that she was truly sleeping and that his gait did not bother the peaceful slumber she was in.

It has been a couple of weeks since the child's narrow brush with death due to her foolishness in following the soldiers this far. She still has not recovered well; making it obvious that this travel is taking a toll on her, even if she isn't walking it herself. The good news is, that she doesn't appear to be only skin and bones.

Cloud had come to the conclusion that Yuffie needs to find a place to be safe, where she won't try to follow him, a place that she can recover and possibly find a future of her own. Ever since that brilliant smile, although she doesn't talk as much as most her age would do, Yuffie has begun to open up a bit.

Even as the boy was musing to himself, his blue eyes roved the road they were traversing through the town. That roaming gaze locked upon a familiar color of crimson. Crimson eyes twinkling with cheerfulness, framed by dark lashes. A smooth face, slightly chubby from childhood with lips parted to reveal a grin as jovial as one might expect from the eternal optimist. That smiling face, those long tresses of black hair... Could be none other than...

"Tifa!" Cloud cried at his old childhood friend, daughter of the late Summoner who brought forth the last Calm. The girl called Tifa paused whatever it was she was saying to her full grown companion and looked around when she heard her name called. Even at this young age, the obvious signs of maturity were developing in her body. Although still a young adolescent, one might mistake her for an adult if they were to simply focus on her bosom.

"Cloud! Hey!" She waved at him upon recognizing that pair of blue eyes. Which was followed promptly by her running right over. Plowing right past Zack with her boots kicking up dust behind her in her haste.

"Wait a second, young lady! I don't get a hug? Are you gonna ignore your old buddy, Uncle Zack?" The ebony eyebrows furrowed in mock sternness while the SOLDIER placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't hug perverts~!" Tifa replied in a cheeky tone, sticking her tongue out at him before spinning around to hug Cloud heartily.

Zack... was speechless. "Wha? I'm not- Hey!" He shouted, shaking his fist in annoyance, only calming when Tifa's companion placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Vincent." Zack sighed out a greeting in defeat to the younger woman's rudeness.

The fellow raven haired male nodded his greeting in grave silence. Zack's blue eyes fell to a deadpan state as he slumped his shoulders.

"You really... need to lose the depressing air... it's even bringing me down..." He muttered quietly and heaved another heavy sigh as the rest of the SOLDIERS continued to walk past the group having the reunion.

"Oh Cloud! How have you been? Has it been fun being a SOLDIER? Who is that on your back and why are you carrying her?" Tifa began firing questions off before Cloud could even hope to answer them.

"Hold on, Tifa! I don't talk that fast!" He chuckled mirthfully before he began to explain, taking one question at a time.

"Let's see here, I've been good. It's pretty fun. A little scary. This here is Yuffie... She's a little sick-" He suddenly cut off his sentence as he looked at the big clad man who protects Tifa, an idea forming in that youthful mind of his.

"Cloud?" The teen questioned, noticing his vacant expression.

"Hang on... Hey Vincent, would you be willing to do me a huge favor?" He shifted the focus of attention away from Tifa and to the eldest man standing in this little group. A solemn nod was his response. Despite his silence, Vincent was usually quite wiling to help others out.

"This kid, Yuffie, she's a survivor. But... I can't take her with me. I know she'll be safe with you and Tifa. Plus it'll give Tifa some company. Would you... take her with you?" Cloud requested with a look of seriousness, a mark of him seeing past the short term. Another somber nod answered the question, causing him to smile. Tifa was visibly excited. A kid joining them would be so much fun!

Cloud now gently shook the quiet slumbering one on his back, causing her brown eyes to groggily open, squinting as she adjusted to the light. Cloud dropped to a crouch to let the quiet girl slide down to stand on her own feet before he turned on his crouch to face her.

"Yuffie..." He began, not sure how to say this. At least Zack was here, to be his witness and help him find the words to tell her. "I'm going to leave you with Vincent and Tifa."

"Cloud, no-" She was starting to protest when Cloud suddenly placed his finger over her lips, silencing the words that would have spilled forth.

"Listen to me. Tifa and Vincent are old friends of mine. They'll take care of you better than I can. And if you stay with them, I'll be able to come see you again after this big mission, okay?" He said with a smile, hoping to gain one from her, but he was disappointed. She only nodded slowly, understanding despite her dislike of what he was saying.

"So you've got to promise me, you won't try to follow me. That you'll stay and listen to Vincent." He said in a stern tone, frowning slightly at her expectantly.

Reluctantly Yuffie nodded. "I promise... I won't run away." She slowly made the promise, obviously disliking the taste of the words she just uttered. Cloud beamed at her and smiled.

"Do I get a nice farewell?" He asked the sullen child, hoping for another smile.

Yuffie rolled her eyes slightly, but the dimple forming on her cheek said that she was on the verge of smiling. Till finally she allowed it to appear, reaching her small arms around the crouching Cloud's neck in a soft embrace. She whispered some words gently into his ear.

"Thank you, Cloud. You've taught me how to smile, so I'll always smile for you." She promised further, finally pulling away.

Zack was pouting right now. Geez! Why does the blonde always get the hugs?! But his pout turned to a grin when Yuffie looked toward him. He dropped to one knee as she walked up.

"Am I going to get a hug, little lady?" He asked in a teasing tone as Yuffie shook her head. "No?" He asked in a sullen tone. Dammit, Cloud really does get all the girls. Probably a good thing he's never introduced him to Aerith or he might be reduced to being single if she fell for the blonde.

"You get something better." Yuffie said, breaking his train of thought. She leaned in and gently kissed his scarred cheek. "Thank you, Zack. For teaching Cloud to smile. For being who you are." She said softly, reaching in to whisper. "You are the reason he smiles, so never stop being who you are." She added before pulling away from Zack who was now rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She really is more mature than her age...

Zack rose to his feet and nodded, despite his bit of embarrassment. "Right..." He murmured softly, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Be safe." Yuffie called to both of them as Cloud turned away. The raven haired Zack turned back toward them and gave a wink at Yuffie.

"Don't you worry about a thing, little missy. I'll bring your knight back to ya." He promised with one final wave. He and Cloud were walking away to go catch up with the other SOLDIERS.

Yuffie stood in the midst of the dirt road, watching them intently. Although it was an abrupt goodbye... She will never forget it. Tifa and Vincent were a short distance away from her, watching until the two vanished out of sight. A heavy silence seemed to fall over the group until...

"AH! Wait a second! Cloud left without ME saying goodbye!" Tifa realized with a shout, waving her fist slightly. She dropped into a pout as Vincent turned to head back the way they were heading when Cloud and Zack interrupted their trek. But he did reach over and gently place his hand on Yuffie's head, drawing her close to him. Even if she is stoic. It's obvious she wanted to go with them.


End file.
